


Goodnight Shep

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(my apologies to BioWare, Margaret Wise Brown and Clement Hurd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Shep

for full effect, see the art: http://joasakura.deviantart.com/art/Goodnight-Shep-296514816

 

in the room that was shep's  
There was a friendly ai  
And an tank full of fish  
And a picture of...

 

The unit called legion uplifting the Geth  
And there were some little elcor looking for more

And new krogan babies, and blue Asari ladies  
And a little toy shuttle, and a pilot named Steve

And Garrus with guns and a dextro-based plum  
And an tired old admiral who thought this was fun

Goodnight Shep, goodnight Shep  
Goodnight legion uplifting the Geth

Goodnight EDI and the tank with the fish  
Goodnight elcor looking for more

Goodnight krogan babies and goodnight Asari ladies

Goodnight Kaidan and goodnight reave

Goodnight toy shuttle and goodnight Steve

Goodnight Garrus and goodnight guns

Goodnight Quarians and dextro-based plums

And goodnight old admiral who thought this was fun

Goodnight Citadel Goodnight Air

Goodnight reapers everywhere


End file.
